


i hear the secrets that you keep...

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: ... when you’re talking in your sleep.





	i hear the secrets that you keep...

“Hnn…”

Keith’s sleepy mumbles as he shifts and buries his face into his pillow swells Lance’s heart with affection. He withdraws from their spooning position in bed, sitting up and smiling down at his boyfriend and gently stroking a hand over Keith’s side. He always looks so at ease, when sleeping. Like all his troubles have melted away.

Then, after taking a moment to appreciate the peaceful, innocent scene, Lance licks the corner of his lips and begins tugging down Keith’s red boxer briefs.

See, there’s this thing they do, sometimes. Mostly with Lance to Keith since the latter is more wont to lights out as soon as his head hits the pillow, but there’s been a time or two when Lance woke up with the warm wetness of a mouth around his cock. They’re both okay with being played with when asleep, of course. And lately Lance has made something of a game out of it; trying to find the best way to make Keith cum without waking him up.

Blowing Keith tends to rouse him right at the end, and Lance has never figured out how to enter him stealthily enough.

So tonight Lance is going to have a little midnight snack.

He pulls down Keith’s underwear to the back of his thighs, exposing his backside to the cool night air. Ugh, cutest ass ever award right here. The way it bounces and jiggles whenever Keith rides him reverse cowgirl, putting on a show? Fucking perfection. Lance has to swallow down the impulse to slap one of his cheeks; he highly doubts Keith would sleep through that. So instead he goes with taking a fat thicc globe in each hand and squeezing appreciatively, before spreading them out to see Keith’s cute little hole.

Dimly, Lance wonders if he’s developed some sort of legit psychological Pavlovian response to Keith’s ass, since he swears his mouth just watered at the sight of it. He could probably spend hours eating Keith out, seriously. But Keith never gives him the time, always impatient to move on and stuff Lance’s cock in him already. Now? Lance has got all the time he wants.

He licks his lips again, and leans in to lave his tongue over Keith’s rim.

“Mmh…”

Keith shifts a little, and Lance helps him turn over to rest fully on his stomach so Lance has better access. He leans in and blows gently over Keith’s hole, remembering how Keith described the way it always tingles and tickles whenever he gets aroused. It twitches, winking at Lance. Too fucking cute, what the fuck! Lance rewards him by burying his face in his ass.

Keith mumbles, more “hmms” and “mmns” falling from his lips as Lance eats him out thoroughly. He squeezes Keith’s ass and wriggles his tongue, lowering further down to suck one of his balls into his mouth before releasing it with a pop and returning to Keith’s rim. He licks long wet stripes over his perineum. Lays messy kisses over his skin. All but makes out with Keith’s ass.

And Lance is fucking loving it.

He feels Keith’s hips starting to move, little sleepy undulations rocking into the mattress as he releases breathy moans. He tilts his head to the side, letting out an audible “ _yeah_ ,” as his hole squeezes around Lance’s tongue.

Lance smirks to himself.

Yeah, fuck, yeah.

He pulls back for a quick breather, and holy shit, the entire lower half of his face is wet with spit. So is Keith’s ass. It twitches and winks, empty without Lance’s tongue there to fill it, and so once Lance gathers his bearings he dives right back in.

Keith’s starting to throb rhythmically, a sign of his closeness. Lance spears his tongue in and out, breaching the rim and licking inside. Keith’s going to cum like this. Holy shit, he’s going to cum and all without waking up. Without a single touch to his cock. Lance holds Keith’s hips in place as he tonguefucks him, resisting Keith’s writhing as he slowly, sleepily, reaches the precipice.

Lance can practically taste Keith’s orgasm on his tongue.

Then—

Keith lolls his head, his lips part, and—

“Ohhh, _daddy_ …”

Lance comes close—comes really fucking close—to doing a spit take right into Keith’s asshole. But, for the record, he doesn’t.

No, he just freezes in place, eyes dinner plate wide as Keith finally cums with a long whine. His hips shake as he lazily grinds into the mattress, whimpering softly, and Lance belatedly realizes that he probably should have put a towel down underneath Keith before starting all this.

But right now he’s too busy sitting up to stare at Keith.

What

the fuck

was that!!

Keith, his boyfriend, Lance’s boyfriend Keith, Keith the boyfriend of Lance, has a secret daddy kink?!

Lance stares off into the distance, realization dawning on him.

Suddenly all those times Keith randomly shouted “ _Da—aaance_ ,” while Lance gave him sum good fuk make sense. Lance had never known what to make of those instances because why was Keith thinking about dancing? But holy shit, he wasn’t actually thinking about dancing at all!

The shock soon wears off into a giddy lightness, and Lance swivels his legs over the side of the bed and pads into the bathroom to find some tissues and dampen a washcloth. He watches Keith fondly as he begins cleanup duty, flopping him over and wiping him down. This, finally, is what pulls Keith out of the first few layers of slumber.

Keith stares up at Lance through sleepy, squinted eyes, mumbling a “huh?”

Lance inwardly coos. Keith is always so adorable when half-asleep. “Just me,” he whispers, knowing how disoriented to his surroundings sleepy Keith can get. Then, wiping off a glob of cum from his thigh, Lance adds with a wink, “Daddy’s got you.”

Keith just narrows his eyes at him, brow furrowed and lips stuck out in his signature sleepy pout. Then he huffs, rolling back over to face away from Lance with a “shaddap” muffled into his pillow.

Oh god, he has no idea. He doesn’t remember a thing.

Lance can barely contain his glee, and as soon as he finishes cleaning up he sidles right back into bed, spooning Keith from behind and nuzzling his neck. “I know your secret,” he whispers in sing-song. But Keith has already fallen back to dreamland, completely none the wiser. 


End file.
